Yaya
|Name (Kanji) = |Name (Romaji) = Yaya |Nickname = Ya |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = Diana |Epithet 2 = Yaya of the Moon |Epithet 3 = Moon |Epithet 4 = Asura |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Female |Age = |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = Setsugetsuka |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Shouko Karyuusai |Family 2 = Irori |Family 3 = Komurasaki |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Puppeteer = Raishin Akabane |Magic Circuit = Kongouriki |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Ability Name = |Hakyaku Suigetsu|lit. "Moon and Water Destruction"}} |Ability Name 2 = |Hisagi Tachikage|lit. "Silhouette of the Hisagi Great Sword"}} |Ability Name 3 = れ |Midare Yozakura|lit. "Turbulence of the Cherry Blossoms at Night"}} |Ability Name 4 = |Tsukikage Guren|lit. "Moonlit Crimson Lotus"}} |Voiced By = Hitomi Harada |Voiced By 2 = Bryn Apprill |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD (Side-A) |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Yaya}} is the main heroine of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is a Banned Doll; one of the top class automata of the Karyuusai brand's Setsugetsuka Trilogy, representing the . Shouko Karyuusai chose to lend her as the automaton of Raishin Akabane because of their compatibility. Etymology Name Nickname Ya Epithet Diana |Tsuki no Megami (Diana)|lit. "Goddess of the Moon"}} Yaya of the Moon |Tsuki no Yaya}} Moon Asura |Ashura}} Appearance Yaya is a young girl who has a small face, that at first glance, does not show any outstanding parts and may look plain and simple, but in actuality, has exceedingly well-ordered features like a delicate work of art belonging to a museum and looks like a literal doll. She has an exquisitely beautiful lustrous complexion, with neither marks nor blemishes, that is as white as snow, as smooth as a field of snow and as soft and tender as a white peach, a slender body, and a short height, being shorter than Raishin by a head. Yaya has long straight black hair extending to her hips, with centre parted fringe, that shines brilliantly as if it were perpetually wet, has thin eyebrows, and has black eyes (with reddish undertones). She wears a kanzashi that is composed of a crimson ribbon, with its straps extending to her ankles, over a draped black cloth tied onto a wooden pick on each side of her head, an arm's length white middle finger hooked fingerless glove on each of her hands, a short black kimono, its color representing the season she represents; autumn, that has a red haneri, which together with its tomoeri, is draped off her shoulders and hanged by a red strap that is intercrossedly strapped around her neck and tied into a ribbon at her back, her yellow moon symbol on its right sode, in the manga and in the light novel, extending to its right skirt, a magenta hanhaba obi wrapped around her waist tied into a chouchou musubi knot at her back over a light pink obi-age, a purple obi-jime strapped around its obi and tied at her left into a ribbon and an opening at its skirt revealing an inner white mini skirt, red trimmed white thigh high tights, with small arrow-like shaped openings at each of its centre and its red trimmings tied at the centre of the openings into a knot, and originally, a pair of 3/4 crew length collared white tabi socks, with front openings, that has a red strap intercrossedly strapped around each of it and tied into a knot at each of its collar, together with a red strapped black lacquered high komachi geta, but after her geta became battered up after the train incident, Raishin bought her a new pair of well-crafted, elegant but a bit old-fashioned black strapped shiny black (dark brown, platform) boots. Yaya's undergarments is composed of a plain white bra, which she often does not wear, and a plain white underwear strapped on each side of her hips and tied into ribbons. Yaya is one of the Setsugetsuka created by Shouko Karyuusai, and as one, she has the Karyuusai brand's Japanese kanji inscription, , carved into her back above her hipbone. Whenever Raishin's life is in grave danger, Yaya's hair becomes blond, a sparkling diamond-like tiny horn grows at the centre of her forehead, and an aura (crimson), an intense combustion of magic energy, cloaks around her body like a gas burner, making her figure become a spitting image of a |Yasha|}}. In the Facing "Sword Angel" and the Facing "Elf Speeder" Arcs, Yaya wears a nurse outfit that is composed of a white nurse cap, with, in the anime, a intercrossedly slashed magenta heart design, and in the manga and in the light novel, a cross design, on top of her head, a white armband, with, in the anime, a intercrossedly slashed magenta heart design, and in the manga and in the light novel, a cross design, on her left arm, a white apron, a white collared puffed long sleeved light blue dress, with white cuffs, an inner white skirt that has ruffles, white tights and white sandals and holds, in the anime and in volume 3 of the light novel, a huge syringe, and in the manga and in volume 2 of the light novel, two small syringes. In the anime, Yaya wears several different sleepwear; a white kimono, during the night after the battle with the Ten Benchwarmers, and a red-violet bunny-eared mask on the top right side of her head together with a plunging neckline purple dress that has a pink strap tied at her left below her bust into a ribbon, during Frey's assassination attempt on Raishin, and undergarments; a plain black underwear strapped on each side of her hips and tied into ribbons and a pink ruffle strapped and trimmed bra and a pink and white layered ruffle trimmed underwear, in an effort to seduce Raishin. In the manga, while in London, before boarding the train for Liverpool, Yaya and Raishin strolled around the city and entered one of the shops where in Yaya tried on several different outfits: a hairpin, with a small flower and a ribbon over a small hanging eyelet trimmed cloth, pinned on the left side part of her head together with an eyelet collared embroidered trimmed tailor-made suit that has embroidered and eyelet trimmed elbowed sleeves, openings at its top and bottom revealing an eyelet inner wear and a ribbon, with cascading parallel ruffles, at its centre by her bust and a long two layered trumpet skirt that is composed of upper layer that is centre parted, with ruffle trimmings, and a bottom layer, with a dip on its top front part; a straw sailor hat on top of her head together with a tailored high collared puffed long sleeved plain shirtwaist blouse, with a ribbon tied at its collar and cuffs, and a long plain walking trumpet skirt; a ribboned bonnet, with ruffle trimmings, on top of her head together with a three layered shawl that is composed of an eyelet trimmed floral pattern designed upper layer, a plain floral pattern designed middle layer and a plain eyelet trimmed lower layer and a long two layered trumpet skirt; and, with her hair tied into twin braids with small ribbons, a maid's outfit that is composed of a maid's ruffled headband on top of her head, an eyelet trimmed shoulder strapped apron that has an eyelet trimmed ruffled bib and an eyelet trimmed waist band strapped to her back and tied into a ribbon, a high collared puffed long sleeved blouse, with cuffs, and a skirt. In the anime OVA 6, Yaya wears a modern two-piece swimsuit that is composed of a magenta strapped halter black bandeau top, with a black ruffle trimming and a magenta trimming at its top, that has a magenta Japanese kanji, , on its left and a two layered ruffle black skirt, with a magenta trimming at its top tied into a ribbon at her right, that has a magenta Japanese kanji, , on its right. Personality Yaya is a sprightly person who often talks in a third person point of view. She is often jealous at the women around Raishin so she deceitfully makes perverted remarks about him or on what kind of relationship she has with him to create a misunderstanding and delude them to keep them from making a move on him and to keep further other women from approaching him. Yaya is always making aggressive advances to him in an effort to seduce him. She easily gets melancholic whenever she misunderstands Raishin of being attracted to or liking another woman or whenever she is denigrated but nevertheless easily recovers back to her usual self by herself or especially by Raishin cheering her up. Yaya is always worried about Raishin's well-being. She is a person who when she knows Raishin does not want do a task will take the task up and diligently execute it. Yaya is extremely devoted to Raishin and sees him as the only purpose for her existence. Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Inside a train that had departed from London and was bounded for Liverpool, Yaya had her usual playful banter with Raishin. The train finally arrived at Lime Street Station but passed through on without a hint of stopping as its brakes were not working. Along with Raishin, they then made their way to the top of the carriage and swiftly ran to the front of the train. Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. Yaya launched at the train's nose, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on her, driving her back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed and the train completely halted. Raishin and Yaya then left the scene and made their way to the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. During a lunch break, on Main Street, Yaya and Raishin stood in the middle of the opened path awaiting Charlotte, and as Charlotte arrived, Raishin taunted her into a fight. Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Yaya tried consoling Raishin who was disappointed after receiving the results of the transfer admission test he just took. Kimberly suddenly interposed and introduced herself, gave Raishin some advice, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, Kimberly hinted him of another way then finally left. Raishin announced his next course of action to Yaya. Charlotte and Raishin continued their teasing exchange, but Yaya interjectingly remarked a perverted line. Charlotte, picking up what Yaya had said, instructed Sigmund of crushing Raishin. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Suddenly, Raishin and Yaya sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball charged towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at him, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin then explained his plan to Charlotte when Witch suddenly fired Fireball at him, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks and then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, and together with her, attacked the Ten Benchwarmers' automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers' attention, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row and then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was then about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin declined her then threw a smoke bomb and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. During a lunch break, inside the Cafeteria, Yaya and Raishin fell in line to get some helpings of food. Raishin, lacking sleep, realised too late that he had to pay for the food they took. Charlotte suddenly interjected and handed Raishin some money. Raishin accepted and paid for his and Yaya's portions. Charlotte followed suit after and then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he had to pay with interest the money she had lent him. As Raishin signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing, and Sigmund replied that he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook back to Charlotte and then invited her to dine together. Charlotte refused, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table. He then started talking to her as Yaya went into a dark silence and Sigmund nonchalantly began eating. Suddenly, Raishin noticed Magnus. Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata. Raishin burst out of the Cafeteria, called out to Magnus, and then announced to him that he had something to give him. In a split second, he was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. Raishin clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift, and Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the small bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. Raishin was downcast at his realisation as Yaya, while crying, ran to him, apologising for not being able to do anything. Suddenly, Felix applauded Raishin and then greeted him. He asked him if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. Felix and Raishin headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him, but Raishin swiftly refused. Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Dusk, inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, before Felix could prepare the tea, Raishin had Yaya prepare it instead. As Yaya prepared it, Raishin and Felix then discussed about Felix's proposal, and after serving it, looked on. Suddenly, Lisette burst into the office and called out to Felix to report to him that there is another case of devoured automaton. Felix then called out to Raishin to come with him and check out the scene. Evening, at the grove of trees behind the Machine Technical Vocations Building, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, was onlooking the scene when Raishin, Yaya, Felix, and Lisette arrived. Felix, along with Lisette, entered the grove of trees, and after, called out to Raishin. Raishin, along with Yaya, then entered it as well, saw Morning Star Wielder's dead body, and gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed. He then inquired about its identity, and Lisette answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin was about to consult Charlotte about it, but Charlotte turned away. Raishin then tried stopping her, but Charlotte forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin. After she left, Felix intervened and then asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal, but Raishin replied that he will think about it and he, along with Yaya, then left. Lisette intercepted Raishin and then whispered to him that she wanted to tell him about something privately. Raishin ordered Yaya to return to the Tortoise Dormitory and implied for her to consult Shouko about Felix’s proposal, and Yaya begrudgingly did. One hour later, Raishin returned to the Tortoise Dormitory, entered his room, and asked Yaya if she was able to consult Shouko about Felix’s proposal, and Yaya replied that she did and that Komurasaki imparted the Japanese Army’s approval. Sigmund suddenly appeared, landing on Raishin's room window's windowsill, and knocked on its glass. Raishin welcomed Sigmund, and Sigmund apologised for biting him earlier, vindicated Charlotte, excused himself, and then finally left. After he left, Raishin then recalled his earlier conversation with Lisette, and Yaya jealously stared at Raishin, abruptly interrupting his contemplation. Raishin then announced to Yaya that they will begin hunting Cannibal Candy tomorrow. The next day, Yaya was surprised by Charlotte's sudden visit. Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, asked Raishin on a date, shocking Yaya. Raishin assented, and Charlotte then hurriedly left. Lisette, accompanied by Zeth, suddenly interposed and handed Raishin a large envelope that contained the contract and the materials about Cannibal Candy. Half past three in the afternoon, in a lecture room inside the Faculty of Science, Raishin, along with Yaya, was led by Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, out of the lecture room to the Machine Technical Vocations Building where they then searched behind it. Two hours later, dusk, Charlotte asked Raishin to be a decoy for Cannibal Candy, but Raishin refused. He then asked Charlotte for them to have a proper date, shocking her and Yaya. Charlotte declined, but Raishin taunted Charlotte, making her assent. Raishin and Charlotte then left the Academy. Yaya then tried following after them, but Sigmund stopped Yaya. He then reminded her and warned her, making her begin to weep. Sigmund tried consoling Yaya and gave her some advice. He then landed on top of her head and advised her to be cautious of Cannibal Candy. Evening, after Raishin returned to the Academy and to the Tortoise Dormitory and entered his room, Yaya cheerfully greeted him as she was having a malfunction in her thinking process. Raishin hugged Yaya and apologised to her, making her return to her usual self. He then presented to her the package that he had just bought, and Yaya opened it. Raishin helped Yaya put it on and then after explained to her the reason why he went out on a date with Charlotte. Suddenly, the Tortoise Dormitory’s boarding master knocked on Raishin's room’s door to inform him that there is a telephone call for him, and Raishin then went down to the lobby to answer the call. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Charmed Apron" Facing "Palace Laplace I" Facing "Palace Laplace II" Facing "Angelic Element" V Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Extra 01 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Extra 02 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 01 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 02 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 05 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 09 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 10 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 12 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 13 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 18 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 20 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 21 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Kongouriki |Kongōriki|lit. "Herculean Strength"}}: A magic circuit peerless under the heavenly scale allows Yaya to harden all monads within her internal field to an extreme level. The hardening of the monads allows her to gain significant strength, increasing in to a thousandfold force, for offence, defence or durability, which lets her body withstand and execute fast movements such as an increase in speed and a barrage of attacks. The magic circuit has natural weaknesses, anything without shape or physical bodies such as fluid states; wind and water, as force can only effectively inflict impact upon inelastic objects; solid states. There are also other things that the magic circuit cannot go up against with such are the: Gram magic circuit; White Mist magic circuit; Jet magic circuit; and Force Dimension magic circuit. Abilities Application Zesshou |Zesshō|lit. "Absolute Strike"}}: The extreme application of each nature of magic of the Fuurinkazan. Zesshou is based on the fundamental concepts of Raishin's sword techniques which Raishin taught Yaya. Yaya only uses Zesshou after Raishin creates an opportunity to immobilize the target for the attack not to miss since Raishin could not control it due to his incompetence in the field of puppetry. The technique is issued in the form of: the nature (Fuurinkazan) + Zesshou, and then the name of the technique respective to its nature. The technique would look like for example: for Tenken; |Tenken Zesshō: Hakyaku Suigetsu|lit. "Absolute Strike Nature’s Ruggedness: Moon and Water Destruction"}}, and for Kouen; れ |Kōen Zesshō: Midare Yozakura|lit. "Absolute Strike Flaming Light: Turbulence of the Cherry Blossoms at Night"}}. * |Hakyaku Suigetsu|lit. "Moon and Water Destruction"}}: The extreme application of Tenken. Yaya explosively hardens her equivalent muscles. With a mortar-like force, she then thrusts her fist into her target's body producing a massive impact that sends waves of explosive energy, reverberating throughout it, causing its membrane to rupture, and the target's body to explode, blasting the target apart from the inside. * |Hisagi Tachikage|lit. "Silhouette of the Hisagi Great Sword"}}: The extreme application of Suimei. Yaya, glowing off with magical energy, releases the energy stored in her legs, bursting forth a torrent of light, then operate at a speed that surpasses humans, demonstrating spatial perception power, making her disappear. She emerges back to gouge the target's body after, a power that which could even stifle the Jet magic circuit, and then lands back, like a shooting star, that produces a loud impact that can cause a tremor. * れ |Midare Yozakura|lit. "Turbulence of the Cherry Blossoms at Night"}}: The extreme application of Kouen. Monster : Other Abilities * : Relationships Raishin Akabane Yaya is in love with Raishin and always makes aggressive advances to him in an effort to seduce him and make him fall in love with her. She gets jealously irritated at him and strangles him whenever he mentions Shouko's name. Irori Komurasaki Shouko Karyuusai Sigmund Kimberly Yaya initially found Kimberly to be a little scary. Charlotte Belew Yaya always deludes Charlotte with her perverted remarks about Raishin. She becomes jealous of her whenever Raishin interacts with her. Eliza Appearance Gallery Yaya's Full Appearance.png|Yaya's full appearance in the anime. Yaya's Full Appearance LN.png|Yaya's full appearance in the light novel. Yaya's Full Appearance G Facing Burnt Red.jpg|Yaya's three-dimensional full appearance in the game, Facing "Burnt Red". Horned Yaya.png|Horned Yaya in the anime. Horned Yaya LN.jpg|Horned Yaya in the light novel. Nurse Yaya.png|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the anime. Nurse Yaya M.jpg|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the manga. Nurse Yaya LN.jpg|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the light novel. Yaya in a Kimono Sleepwear.png|Yaya wears a kimono sleepwear in the anime. Yaya in a Plunging Dress.png|Yaya wears a plunging dress in the anime. Yaya in an Underwear.png|Yaya wears an underwear in the anime. Yaya in Lingerie.png|Yaya wears lingerie in the anime. Yaya in Various Outfits.jpg|Yaya trying on different outfits in the manga. Maid Yaya.jpg|Yaya in a maid's outfit in the manga. Yaya in a Two-piece Swimsuit.png|Yaya wears a two-piece swimsuit in the anime OVA. Character Art Design Yaya's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile. Yaya's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet I.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I booklet. Yaya's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet II.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I booklet. Yaya's Special Santa Claus Outfit G Facing Burnt Red.jpg|Yaya's special Santa Claus outfit in the game, Facing "Burnt Red". Yaya Miku Miku Dance Model.png|Yaya's Miku Miku Dance model. Trivia * Yaya does the chores, such as the laundry, for Raishin. * Yaya is worth as much as a battleship. * Yaya reads out for Raishin whatever written that he does not understand or copies down notes for him during his lectures as he can only barely read and write English. * Yaya is skilled at making tea. Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1): “Of course. If it’s for Raishin, I’d be willing to go through anything; through fire, into your futon-” References }} Category:Japanese Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Setsugetsuka